Kissin' Another
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth date after the Last Olympian right? What happens when Annabeth moves to New York and prom is near? And what happens when Annabeth catched Percy kissing another girl?  Revised and Edited!  Horribly


**12.16.10- Hey guys. I'm reading through my stories right now and I realize that they are HORRIBLE! So this story (along with all of my other stories.) are going through a MAJOR editing session thing.**

**Okay, so this story takes place about a year after BotLO and Annabeth has moved to New York and goes to the same school as Percy. They are dating until…**

I was so happy! Percy asked me to the prom, and of course I said yes! And prom was only a month from now!

I know, I know. A little early, but we need to prepare right? And now I have an excuse for saying no to other boys. I also have enough time to write a few songs for the prom. Why do I need to write a song for prom? Well, the principle, being as stupid as he is, wanted everyone to write a song and sing it at prom. He even tried to get Percy to do it. Uh, no.

**(A/N: Okay, so in this story, Annabeth can sing and boys really like her because she's smart AND pretty)**

I was going to see Percy today on the beach in a few minutes. He said he wanted to tell me something. I put some decent clothes on, grabbed my Yankee's hat (the one that can turn me invisible) and headed out the door.

I was really close to the beach so I put my invisibility hat. I was going to sneak up on him just like the old days.

I silently walked over on my tip toes. I was just about to say "BOO!" and scare the crap out of him, but when I got there; I didn't see what I had expected. In fact, it was beyond of what I expected. What did I see? Well, I saw Percy kissing another girl! Kissing another girl while I'm his girlfriend! Percy was kissing another girl! Why! Why? Why!

I turned around sobbing. I never wanted to see Percy again. Well, technically I did, but not right now, because he was going to be all like "Ooh, meet Sarah (or whatever her name is) she's my new girlfriend. Not you. I'm going to the dance with her. Not you." Oh Gods, I would die if he really said that.

*LINE BREAK! OH YEAH*

It was prom night now. I didn't accept anyone's requests for the prom, even though hundreds of people asked me. I even thought about saying yes to one of them, but I decided against it. Even if Percy DID cheat on me, I still have loyalty. Stupid, huh?

I didn't wear anything dressy. I mean, really, what girl doesn't wear something fancy on their _only _senior prom? Well, me. The dress I wore was simple, but beautiful, though, it would be considered a nightmare if Aphrodite saw it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was straight and highlighted. My dress was gray and strapless with a sparkly waist line, my makeup matching it perfectly. I smiled and put on my shoes. Wait, make those high heels, they are way too high to be considered shoes. They were freaking _five inches!_

I grabbed my special dagger and stuck it under my dress. Saying good bye to my dad, I hopped into my Miata and started the engine.

This was going to be a long, horrible night…

When I finally got there, I probably stared at the school for 10 minutes. I would've stared for another ten, but then I saw Percy's car pull up. I wasn't going to let Percy see me, staring at the school like an idiot. I quickly rushed through the parking lot. It was really hard though, I mean, I was wearing _five inch _heels!

When I stepped in, it looked so nice. The theme was Forever Seventeen. It was so beautiful. I stood there for a moment, but then I remembered that Percy was here and that I was _not _going to look like an idiot. I already mentioned that before, didn't I? I did? Well, I'm going to say it again. I am not going to look like an idiot. I am not going to look like an idiot. I am not going to look like an idiot. You get the point yet? Okay, good. I was getting annoyed.

I looked around the gym. On stage was a girl that was several inches shorter than me. She had short brown hair that was curled beautiful. She truly was beautiful. If she was a half blood, she's probably be the daughter of Aphrodite. I think Callie was her name.

I listened to Callie sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. She was surprisingly good, but the beautiful performance got ruined because it reminded me so much of how Percy and I's relationship was/

My thoughts got interrupted by our principal Mr. Chad. **(HAHA I was thinking about Chad the Gay Purple Armadillo)**

"Alright everyone! Give a round of applause to Callie!" He said as everyone clapped.

"Now, anyone else want to sing?"

I raised my hand, "I do," I said hestinatly. I really didn't want to sing, but the principle had asked _nicely. _

"Alright, here is Annabeth Chase singing…" he said looking at me as I got onto stage.

"Dancing with Tears in my Eyes." I said, finishing his sentence. This song was one of my favorite songs that I've wrote. It's sad though, perfect for this occasion.

I walked up onto stage and the music started to play.

"_Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you, I don't even have a pulse  
All alone, its dark and cold  
With every move I die"_

I sung the first part. It was sad… and true. Percy, I loved him, but obviously, he doesn't love me back.

*line break*

I finished and Mr. Chad said I had sung great. He told me to sing a couple more. Why? Why should I sing more? I was really close to tears now.

I nodded and thought of a song I could use. Then I thought of it. It was the song I wrote back when I was only 14. When Percy had saved me.

Then the music started playing again.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

It was true. I was captured. Percy saved me. It was great. And he really did tell me he would pick me up at 6.

_Today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around_

I couldn't believe I wore a dress that day, but it was special. I can't believe I lost him.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

Ah, good times. Well, I actually fell in love with him while he was laying down but still. It was a fairytale. But then it turned to a nightmare.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_

I was almost tearing up now. This whole song was true to my life. I almost spilled the tears but luckily, I didn't.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah_

It truly slows down. Way too much.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale _

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

Why can't he see it? I love him for Zeus's sake! Why did he do it? Oh no, I'm going to start crying. Annabeth, calm down, calm down.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

That was it, I couldn't stand it. I felt a couple tears go down my cheeks. I turned to Mr. Chad. He nodded, knowing I had to leave.

I gave the microphone back to him and ran to the bathroom.

I started bawling. My make-up was all messed up, but I didn't care. I just kept crying, and crying, and crying, and crying, and –guess what?- crying.

A bright flash interrupted my sobbing.

I wiped my eyes with my arm and slowly peeked out. I saw a gorgeous woman, no other than Aphrodite. I walked to confront her.

"Annabeth my dear, what happened to all of your makeup? The mascara is smudged!" asked Aphrodite. Ah, Aphrodite, always thinking about makeup.

"Umm.. well." I didn't know if I should tell her. Although, she's the goddess of love, she probably already knows.

"Annabeth, I'm the Goddess of love and beauty. If you don't tell me, I'll probably find out sooner or later." She was right. She read my mind. Scary.

"Well, it's sort of a long story." I started. I _really _didn't want to talk about it. When you've known a guy for five years of your life, go through life-threatening situations with him, and date for a whole year and a half, seeing him kiss another girl really breaks your heart.

"I've got time." She said. Great. Story time!

I sighed and told her my story, from when I saw Percy kissing someone else, till now. I almost broke down into tears _again._ I was pretty close too, my breathing kept hitching. It was pretty embarrassing, especially when I started hiccupping.

She nodded and said "Ah," and "I see..."

I looked up at her. She was thinking hard about something.

"Annabeth, do you know who Percy was kissing? Do you even know if Percy kissed her? What if she was kissing him?" Aphrodite asked, curiously. I looked at her for a second, analyzing what she had said.

"Well, yes, no, and no. Percy was kissing Kennedy, I know that." I told her. She nodded her head.

"Do you know what the name Kennedy means?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"It means Ugly or Warped Face."

**(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry to anyone who has that name. But it's true! You may not be ugly but the meaning is the same. I looked it up.)**

I snickered at that as Aphrodite smiled. Kennedy, the ugly, warped face girl. I liked the sound of that.

"You know Annabeth, Percy didn't kiss her. She kissed him. He didn't enjoy it at all." She told me. I guess being the love goddess _did _give you some advantages. **(A/N: Well, no duh. All freaking gods have **_**some **_**kind of power. Gods, Annabeth. I thought you were the smart one!)**

"He didn't?" I asked. He didn't? Mentally, I started doing a little happy dance. Oh gods, good thing Aphrodite can't read minds.

"Well, duh! He loved you Annabeth!" Aphrodite screamed. Ow, that hurt my ears.

I smiled a huge grin. If the love goddess was saying that, then she must be telling the truth. Besides, Aphrodite's always like Percy and me.

"Now go get your man back!" Aphrodite said. I nodded my head and turned to the door.

"Wait!" She said, as she snapped her fingers. "There."

"What did you do?"

"I fixed up your makeup." She said

"Oh… thanks. For everything." I said smiling. She grinned back.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Nice little happy dance. It was cute." Damn! She saw that! I blushed a deep red.

I waved a goodbye, still blushing, and went outside the bathroom.

I looked around to find Percy. I saw him on a bench with a pouting Kennedy at the other end.

He looked up and saw me. He smiled and ran up to me.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"Percy, I know what happened. It's okay, I forgive you." I told him. He looked _really _happy.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain!" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. I was in heaven…

Kennedy looked over at us with a death glare. I just shot my tongue at her behind Percy's back. She glared daggers, but I didn't care.

I pulled back from Percy to see his face. A slow song started playing. That girl, Callie, was singing again. She was singing something that I really don't know, or ever heard of. It might've been one of Callie's original songs.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand in a very corny way.

"You may," I answered. Yup, very corny.

We danced for awhile until we got bored of it. Dancing really was boring.

We probably went through 10 songs just like that, all of them slow. BORING!

"Hey Percy, I'm going to sing one more if that's okay."

"Sure!" he said letting me go.

I walked over to Mr. Chad. He asked me if I was okay, and I reassured him I was. He then gave the microphone to me.

The music started playing, and I started singing.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
You and I are painting' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

I remembered that night. In fact, it was last year after he had defeated Kronos.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

It was true. I drove him crazy. But I loved him and he loved me.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
living' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me._

The beginning part made me laugh because, we aren't a small town boy and girl. More like a big world boy and girl. But yes, the world was super crazy. And yes, I couldn't live without Percy either.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell. _

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

I heard applause and smiled. I sprinted off the stage towards Percy. He pulled me up for a kiss. It was sweet but passionate, gentle and amazing and I enjoyed every second of it.

**Soo…. Did you like it? Oh and first, I'm soooo sorry on how long it is. I just didn't know when to break it into chapters. SORRY!**

**I might do an epilogue. Whatcha think?**


End file.
